


La méthode douce - et cruelle

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Fearamid, Horror, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Shameless Mind Control Kink, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Quand Bill se lasse de la torture, et décide qu'il a peut-être plus de chances d'obtenir son équation en hypnotisant Ford.





	

Fordsy est presque mort, gisant par terre, inconscient. Cela a pris, quoi, juste quelques lacérations, quelques flammes qui ont brûlé ses cheveux et marqué son corps, et voilà qu'il agonise. Vraiment, les humains sont si fragiles. A croire qu'il le fait exprès pour le frustrer.

Mais Bill ne lui laissera pas mourir pour lui échapper encore une fois.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains, et si la situation n'était pas si contrariante, il rirait de ce que cela lui rappelle, ces grands yeux innocents pleins d'amour et de confiance, fixés sur lui, ses pensées tournées vers lui toujours...

Au moins cette dernière partie n'a pas changé.

Il utilise ses talents volés sur le temps pour ramener le corps de Ford à un état plus présentable, assez subtilement pour lui en laisser la plus grande partie des souvenirs, pourtant.

"He bien, Fordsy, est-ce que je ne suis pas toujours aussi généreux avec toi ?" murmure-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. "Si tu pouvais être un peu plus reconnaissant."

Il ne pensait pas que Ford était capable de l'entendre, encore moins de réagir, mais il entend ce qui ressemble à un gémissement de soulagement, de plaisir peut-être. Les humains détestent tellement avoir mal que s'interrompre leur plait, les guérir encore plus. Ils n'ont aucun goût.

D'un autre côté, ce gémissement est tellement candide et spontané ; Bill a l'impression que Ford s'ouvre plus à lui qu'en toutes leurs conversations ou interrogations depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, et cela éveille en lui des sensations imprévues mais plaisantes. Aussi, quelques petites idées.

Peut-être est-il temps de passer à autre chose, au cas où la méthode douce serait plus efficace. De toute façon, même la torture finit par devenir ennuyeuse quand elle dure trop longtemps.

Il prend donc délicatement Sixer entre ses mains. L'humain est physiquement guéri maintenant mais toujours évanoui, si vulnérable. Bill le berce et lui fredonne une mélodie à l'oreille, doucement rythmée, dans un langage que plus personne ne comprend sauf lui.

Que cela soit clair : il est le maître des esprits. Celui de Stanford Pines lui est fermé seulement temporairement, et à la suite de tricheries scandaleuses impliquant une plaque de métal. Il n'a d'habitude pas besoin d'utiliser l'hypnose, qui est une technique pataude, créée par des humains incapables de mieux.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y sera pas le meilleur, s'il s'en donne la peine.

Le rythme lancinant de sa chanson entre dans les oreilles de Ford, jusqu'à son cerveau, quand rien d'autre ne passe. N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire, mais pour une ironie supplémentaire, c'est une chanson qu'on chantait aux petits enfants dans son monde, elle parle d'être bien sage et de se soumettre à une autorité bienveillante.

Bientôt, Ford respire sur le rythme de sa mélodie, de ses mains qui le font se balancer doucement.

"Tu aimes ma voix." murmure-t-il. Cela n'a rien de difficile pour lui de chanter et de parler en même temps. "Tu aimes le toucher de mes mains. Elles te délivrent te toutes tes souffrances. Hoche la tête pour dire oui."

Ford incline sa tête, mollement, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Tu aimes obéir à ma voix. Tu aimes répondre à mes questions. Tu répondras toujours la vérité. Cela te fait te sentir bien."

Ford, une nouvelle fois, laisse échapper un gémissement d'acquiescement.

"Sais-tu qui tu es ?" demande Bill.

Dans l'état de demi-sommeil où il est, Ford semble hésiter, dodelinant de la tête. Un mince filet de salive lui coule sur la joue. "Stanford... Pines..."

"C'est vrai !" s'exclame Bill. "Mais je vais t'appeler Fordsy. Tu aimes mieux cela. Sais-tu où tu es, Fordsy ?"

"Non." répond Ford paresseusement. Un sourire bienheureux lui fend la bouche en deux. Alors que Bill l'observe avec satisfaction, il voit l'érection de l'humain, ferme contre sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant, comme certaines choses ne changent pas.

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit-il. "Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

"Non." Ford commence à s'agiter maintenant, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il devrait savoir, que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

"Calme-toi." souffle Bill. "Ecoute ma voix, Fordsy. Ne te soucie de rien. Tu n'as pas à me connaître, juste à m'obéir. Sais-tu ce que tu veux ?"

"Non..." répond l'humain, hésitant. Bill aurait pourtant penser qu'il en avait une petite idée, vu comme son corps réagit. Mais il s'est calmé, est retombé dans une transe que plus rien ne trouble, les membres pendouillant comme ceux d'une poupée de chiffon.

"Tu as oublié, et c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux m'appartenir. Tu veux être mon esclave. Comprends-tu ?"

"Oui." gémit Ford. Oh, c'est tellement plaisant à entendre. Bill avait oublié.

"Ouvre les yeux, et regarde-moi." Cela devrait suffire.

Ford ouvre les yeux. Il n'a pas un tressaillement, ne semble pas le reconnaître, ne montre ni effroi ni surprise.

"Fordsy." Il hésite à se présenter, Il devrait être certain de son emprise, alors pourquoi craint-il que son nom brise la transe ? Mais il suppose que pour son petit jouet, ce nom a une force particulière. C'est bon. Il fera sans.

"Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens."

"A toi." répond-il sans hésiter.

"Embrasse-moi." dit-il en lui présentant le bout de son doigt.

Il sent à peine le résultat, mais il peut apprécier la vision de l'humain, bouche avide et langue docile, ses yeux qui ne voient plus, perdus dans leur extase.

"Donne-moi l'équation." dit-il d'une voix qui devient plus dure. Et il écoute d'une oreille avide.

Et Ford se met à bafouiller une équation de physique quantique avancée qui intervient dans le voyage entre les dimensions.

Une partie de Bill comprend ce qui lui arrive. Il ne sait même pas où il est, comment saurait-il de quelle équation il est question ? Mais cette partie-là est facilement surpassée par celle qui lui donne envie de le punir. S'il n'était pas si grand, une gifle serait appropriée.

"Je suis très déçu." dit-il d'une voix glacée, aux échos caverneux. Ford semble plus blessé que s'il avait été frappé. Bien.

"Quelle équation ?" demande Ford, haletant. "Mes souvenirs... Je ne sais plus... que fait celle que je viens de donner ?"

"Celle qui régit l'attirance magnétique de l'étrange à Gravity Falls !" s'exclame-t-il. "Donne-la moi, maintenant !"

"Gravity Falls ?" demande Ford, et Bill ne doute pas de la sincérité de sa confusion. Il reconnaît bien ce regard de honte, cette impression d'être insuffisant qui prie pour être aimé quand même.

Et le pire est que Bill ne pense pas qu'il puisse la retrouver. Il faudrait lui faire comprendre, soit pourquoi il est prisonnier à Gravity Falls, soit comment ils se sont rencontrés. Et ce serait aisé de l'amener en pensée jusqu'à juste avant sa trahison, mais à cette époque, Ford ne savait pas la réponse à sa question. Il l'a appris ensuite. Il a continué à y penser, alors qu'il croyait ne jamais revenir, il...

Mais revenons à la question présente, se dit Bill. Quitte à le laisser savoir la vérité, il y a plus pratique.

"C'est bon, c'est bon..." murmure-t-il en le berçant. "Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Je vais t'aider à te rappeler. Il faudra juste que tu fasses des efforts."

Il le soulève, le place juste devant son iris immense, où tourne une très lente spirale.

"Tu veux continuer à me servir et à m'obéir tout le long de ton existence ?"

"Oui."

"Promets-moi, Fordsy."

"Je te le promets."

"Et moi je te promets que ton corps sera inondé par le plaisir, aussi longtemps que tu ne résisteras pas. Que ressens-tu pour moi ?"

Ford semble hésiter. "Je t'appartiens."

"Jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"Jusqu'à la fin des temps." répète Ford sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Cela devrait être bien assez. Cela ne l'est pas, découvre Bill. Ce qui n'est pas un problème, car il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire.

"Tu es amoureux de moi." dit-il. "Tu m'aimes à faire n'importe quoi pour moi, à t'en arracher le coeur. Cela te plait-il ?"

"Oui..." Ford gémit à nouveau. On dirait que certains ordres lui plaisent plus que d'autres.

"Je vais compter jusqu'à trois." dit-il. "Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te rappelleras tout ce qui s'est passé avant, tu te rappelleras ta situation. Tu sauras de quelle équation je veux parler. Tu oublieras ce que je t'ai dit pendant que tu étais en transe. Mais tes sentiments pour moi ne changeront pas. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils changent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Non..." murmure Ford. Et la paix qu'il éprouvait sous l'effet de l'hypnose semble être devenue une extase continue.

"Tu peux te masturber contre moi si tu le veux." dit Bill. Ford n'hésite pas une seconde, et agrippe un de ses doigts, ondule du bassin contre lui.

Bill compte juste, solennellement, un, deux, trois.

Et Ford pousse un cri. Son expression redevient celle d'horreur que Bill aime tant, quand il découvre ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il s'arrête tout de suite, mais son sexe reste dur dans son pantalon.

"Fordsy !" s'exclame Bill. Il jouit du spectacle de Ford, se mordant la lèvre, essayant de cacher la bouffée de plaisir que ce surnom lui procure maintenant. "Je suis content de te retrouver !"

"Bill Cipher ! Qu'est-ce que ?" Il se bat pour garder un ton de défi. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"Oh, ce sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure. En attendant, baisse ton pantalon et recommence à te frotter contre moi."

"Non !" Mais les yeux de Ford s'aggrandissent d'horreur quand il voit qu'il ne peut pas refuser, qu'il se frotte à son doigt comme un chien. Oui, c'est totalement pour cela que Bill lui a demandé, et pas seulement parce que cela lui avait manqué de voir son petit humain s'humilier devant lui comme les humains le font le mieux.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" demande Bill. "Dis-moi la vérité."

Ford tente de serrer les dents, mais son corps le trahit, et il lance un "oui" qui est presque un cri.

"As-tu une idée de pourquoi ?"

"Tu m'as fait quelque chose, Bill Cipher !" s'exclame-t-il entre deux halètements. Un cri de plaisir le prend, venant peut-être de ses coups de reins lascifs, peut-être de la joie simple qu'il éprouve à lui dire la vérité. Des fois, Bill est trop gentil.

"Oooh, on dirait que tu es encore capable de réfléchir. Un vrai génie. Je t'ai certainement fait quelque chose, Fordsy." La friction du bas-ventre de Ford contre son doigt le fait maintenant frissonner de tout son nouveau corps matériel. "Te rappelles-tu quand tu t'es promis à moi pour l'éternité ?"

Pas celle qui vient d'arriver, qu'il a oubliée, mais celle d'avant.

"Oui." gémit Ford.

"Tu aimes tellement les flatteries. Tu aimes tellement quand je te rappelle à quel point tu es intelligent. Te rappelles-tu quand tu as rêvé que je t'ouvrais le crâne pour lécher ton cerveau, ton imposant et délicieux cerveau, et tu as joui dans ton pantalon ?"

"Oui." Bill voudrait presque qu'il puisse faire autre chose que lui répondre servilement, qu'il se plaigne encore. Plus tard.

"Je t'offrirai bien plus de plaisir encore. Mais d'abord, _donne-moi cette équation_."

Ford sanglote en même temps qu'il se branle contre sa main.

"Non," crie-t-il, "non !"

La fureur de Bill est presque pure. Pourtant, un peu de curiosité réussit à se montrer à la surface.

"Tu m'appartiens, pourtant." dit-il.

"Oui ! Mais je serai pas responsable de cela !"

Bill sait tout, et quand il cherche un peu, il lui semble avoir entendu qu'une des limitations de l'hypnose est qu'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à un acte qu'il ne ferait pas, en aucune circonstance. Mais il se pensait au-dessus de ces contingences mesquines.

Il saisit Ford entre deux doigts. Il n'est plus question de le laisser prendre du plaisir maintenant.

"Comment peux-tu me refuser cela alors que tu m'aimes ?" demande-t-il.

Et Ford, qui est toujours sous l'emprise de son conditionnement, qui ne peut pas refuser de répondre, ouvre la bouche.

"Je t'aimais quand tu m'as révélé que tu voulais détruire le monde la première fois." dit-il. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureux d'une version de toi qui n'a jamais existé. Alors bien sûr, je peux refuser. Je n'ai fait que cela depuis..."

En d'autres circonstances, Bill serait hilare d'entendre un tel aveu, arraché du coeur de Ford contre son accord. Mais apprendre que son pouvoir sur l'humain a des limites - ça c'est insupportable.

"Moi, je te déteste." dit-il froidement.

Ford semble se battre pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'y arrive pas très bien. "Je sais."

Bill le balance entre ses doigts, le jette contre le mur.

Quand il s'approche en flottant, il remarque que l'humain est toujours conscient. Seulement quelques os cassés. Tant mieux, il n'est pas d'humeur à le réparer en ce moment.

"Si je ne peux pas ta forcer à quelque chose que tu ne ferais jamais, en aucune circonstance, je crois que cela dit quelque chose sur toi." dit-il en se rapprochant. "Regarde ce que tu as déjà accepté. Regarde combien tu es dépravé, Fordsy. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." est la réponse qui vient de la gorge enrouée de Ford. Le regard de Bill s'attarde sur son érection toujours tendue.

"Mais tu sais," murmure Bill. "Tout n'est pas perdu - pour moi, je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais encore torturé quelqu'un qui m'aimait. Il est temps de commencer."

Le regard d'horreur de Ford commence à combler la frustration de Bill, juste un peu. Il a le temps. de se défouler, avant de tenter une autre approche.

"Supplie-moi de le faire." ordonne-t-il. "Sois convainquant."

Est-ce une autre de ces choses que l'humain sera capable de lui refuser ? Mais non, Ford l'implore, le prie pour que la douleur de son coeur et de son corps le submerge.

Et Bill est trop heureux de la lui accorder.


End file.
